Celestial Guardians
About Our Guild The guild was established circa March 2006 by the dynamic duo that is SaraelCrimsonBlade and Nixxi. Several close friends of these two made up the founding members of the guild, and the majority remain as the guild's core. Leadership of the guild has passed from one founder to the other since the guild's establishment, but both still maintain an active role among the guild's executive members. The guild does not have the recruitment criteria (i.e., level and/or class requirements) that one normally finds in many other guilds in Dofus. Instead, the Celestial Guardians seek primarily to find people who are pleasant to be around. Knowing one's way around a battlefield or a workshop is helpful, but it can be taught once you join the guild. Membership Founders Lhonix *Rank: Second in Command *Class: Lhonix SaraelCrimsonBlade, the original leader of the Celestial Guardians, has since the establishment of the guild been relegated to the role of alternate character (or perhaps even deleted). In the old Sacrier's place now stands Lhonix. Cheriphim *Rank: Leader *Class: Sram Nixxi, the other founder of the Celestial Guardians, has met a fate very similar to that of SaraelCrimsonBlade. During the summer of 2006, KeeperOfEmpyrean was faced with a long period away from the Dofus universe and, as a result, Nixxi was appointed the new guild leader. The fairy was replaced shortly afterwards by the new main character, Cheriphim. Nixxi was remade and is now level 44. Executive Members Dr-Awkward *Rank: Officer *Class: Enutrof The guild's most recently appointed officer, Dr-Awkward has the ability to lighten up even the tensest of situations. Well-liked and respected by those he helps to lead, Dr-Awkward also heads up the Celestial Guardians' sister guild, Coven of Scoria. Greno *Rank: Officer *Class: Xelor Greno has only ever belonged to one guild. He refused to join any guilds prior to the formation of the Celestial Guardians, but lifted his embargo to help found a guild with two of his most trusted acquaintances in Dofus. Greno has since taken responsibility (albeit in his usual slackerish way) for many of the guild's web based properties, administrating the official forum, minor edits on the official website and writing a Guildopedia entry for the guild. Greno is not a hammer Xelor, but has been known for his fondness of using the banhammer from time to time. Surchur *Rank: Officer *Class: Feca Surchur is another of the guild's members that has been there since the start. Surchur tries to keep his finger on the pulse of the Dofus community and is usually the most well-informed when it comes to what the various Dofus forums have to say. Surchur also frequently provides the sometimes idealistic Greno with a Devil's advocate. '-Sylph' *Rank: Officer *Class: Sacrier The perpetually levelling Sylph is the undisputed (for the most part) muscle of the executive membership. Being on the side of the planet opposite the rest of the executive, Sylph also makes up the "night watch" for the guild. Sylph was also the first Celestial Guardian to hit level 100. Additional Information Official Forum The official forum for the Celestial Guardians is located here. The forum is mostly private, but does feature limited public boards for trading and general discussion. The guild has several high levelled professionals, making this forum a handy place to go sometimes and ask for a commission. Information About This Page This page is currently labelled by its authour as a work in progress. Expect to see more information added in the near future, as well as modifications made to the current information on this page. Last updated on March 3, 2007 at 8:40 PM EST.